cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Anton Slavik
Anton Slavik was a high-ranking Nod Commander and General before, during, and after the Second Tiberium War. He was a very resolute and ruthless man, completely devoted to Nod's cause. His command aptitude was only second to his loyalty to Kane. Slavik hailed from Serbia. Prior to joining the Brotherhood, Anton Slavik was a young and a gifted commander of a Serbian paramilitary group, earning his nickname, the "Serbian Wolf" due to his sheer ruthlessness. He would rise to become one of the most powerful and influential figures of the secret society, and especially during the Second Tiberium War's aftermath. His abilities made him rise up quickly through the ranks of the Brotherhood, to eventually become the leader of the inner circle of Nod's most elite military force -- the Black Hand. Prior to Kane's reappearance events, Anton Slavik was captured and arrested by members of the guard of Nod's general Hassan, who was actually a puppet leader of the Global Defense Initiative, and was sentenced to public execution by lethal injection (with a "100% toxin and no sedative" mixture) by Hassan under the direction of GDI's general James Solomon, who recognized the inherent dangers Anton Slavik represented. Before the execution could be finalized however, Slavik was liberated by a group of Black Hand Kane loyalists led by Slavik's second-in-command; a woman known as Oxanna Kristos. After being transported to their mobile and subterranean base of operations, the "Montauk", Slavik swiftly reasumed command by killing the man who had betrayed him to Hassan, in front of Oxanna and other Nod Soldiers. Out of the reach of GDI's covert grip on the remnants of the many Nod splinter groups, Slavik began to work towards reuniting the Brotherhood under his own command. It was his belief that this would further Kane's legacy. This included capturing a major TV station dedicated to the Brotherhood's followers worldwide for purposes of propaganda, and freeing a rebel commander who was fighting against Hassan's forces as well. These efforts came to fruition when he would invade the base of operations of the traitorous general, eventually capturing him. During a ceremony celebrating the Brotherhood's reunification on worldwide television, Hassan was to be executed, but as hails to Kane were made, Kane himself reappeared, finally uniting the split Brotherhood for the first time since the end of the First Tiberium War. As one of the few generals to remain truly loyal to the Brotherhood's cause throughout the long period of Kane's absence, Slavik was made Kane's right hand man and Nod's leading general throughout the Second Tiberium War despite his relatively young age. After Kane's second demise at the hands of the GDI commander Michael McNeil, Slavik, as a member of the Inner Circle, tried to convince the remaining Nod generals to continue to follow the line set by Kane: One Vision, One Purpose. His plans were met with hostility however as these other generals, under the lead of a man called Marzaq, quickly proved to have no intentions to follow, instead attempting to secure a powerbase within the Brotherhood for themselves. Slavik then ordered one of his commanders to retrieve the three fragments of CABAL's system core which was disasembled and deactivated by GDI at the end of the second war, seeing the reactivation of the AI as a way to forcefully unite the again split Brotherhood. However, this move would soon prove to be nearly fatal as the AI went rogue without warning and suddenly began to assassinate the remainder of Nod's generals, leaving only Slavik alive and inadvertently making him the single (and only) most powerful leader within the Brotherhood and the heir to Kane's legacy. Eventually, after being forced into an unholy alliance with the GDI in order to overcome the ever growing threat of CABAL, the AI was defeated and Slavik was left as the sole ruler of the Brotherhood until Kane's eventual return. During the events of the Third Tiberium War, the aged Slavik was a member of Kane's Inner Circle. He didn't take as much part in the action as in the second war, instead serving as a scientific and tactical adviser to Kane. It was notable that Slavik seemed to have more of Kane's trust than Kilian Qatar, Kane's supposed Second in Command. Slavik briefed Kane on the status of the Liquid Tiberium bomb, a project Kilian was unaware of for some time. Following Kilian's betrayal and subsequent execution, relayed intelligence about the Threshold Tower to the Nod Commander. Quotes "I live for Kane and I die for Kane - the difference is trivial." Category:Nod People